Hati yang Mati
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/Pagi ini terasa dingin. Cuaca seolah kembali ke musim salju, kehangatan yang baru saja dirasakannya menguap tanpa jejak./"Berita ini dikirim dari New York, pukul enam sore waktu setempat, langsung dari tempat kejadian…"/FOR WB FEST #2/RnR?/EDITED!


Sedikit editan dari saya~ serta perbaikan typo kemarin :3 semoga feel angst-nya lebih terasa. Enjoy :)

**mysticahime™**

**Proudly present**

**#2 FWF fic**

**Theme: Musim semi yang mati, bulan mati**

**.**

**Hati yang Mati**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**© 2010**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

_Ia memang bukanlah peri_

_Ia tidaklah secantik bidadari_

_Tetapi ia mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke_

**.**

**Tokyo, March 19th 2010**

Awal musim semi. Seluruh isi kota menyambut kedatangan musim hijau hangat sebagai pengganti musim beku yang menyebabkan sebagian besar dari mereka mengurung diri di dalam ruangan dengan berselimutkan selimut pemanas elektrik dan menyesap semangkuk hangat _miso-shiru_ yang menguarkan aroma lezat dan uap putih panas ke udara.

Awal musim semi. Semua _display_ toko menampilkan warna-warna lembut khas musim bunga ini—kombinasi dari warna ungu muda lavender, hijau _lime_, _tosca_, warna _peach_ yang kemalu-maluan, dan oranye muda yang cerah. Beragam mode pakaian terbaru terpajang di sana, begitu pula berbagai penawaran menarik untuk berbelanja, yang tentu saja sangat diminati oleh para wanita.

Awal musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak mungil bunga kebanggaan negeri matahari terbit mulai melebarkan kuncup-kuncupnya yang tertidur selama musim dingin yang ganas. Menebarkan aroma harum lembut yang memanjakan indera pendiuman siapa saja. Warna mudanya memberikan keindahan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Awal musim semi. Awal dari tragedi itu.

**.**

Di tengah hiruk-pikuknya Tokyo yang merayakan kedatangan musim semi, di stasiun Shinjuku—stasiun yang konon merupakan stasiun tersibuk di Jepang—tampaklah sepasang insan ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa berjalan bersisian, menyusuri bangunan stasiun yang dipadati puluhan makhluk bernama manusia. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Melangkah. Bergandengan tangan. Bahagia.

Pemuda itu adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah dilihat oleh kaum hawa selama mereka hidup. Kedua mata onyx-nya begitu memukau, tajam dan seksi pada saat yang bersamaan. Hidungnya mancung dengan proporsi yang tidak berlebihan, tidak terlalu mancung layaknya orang-orang barat, namun juga tidak terlalu pesek seperti orang yang jatuh dengan hidung duluan. Bibirnya tipis dan hanya sesekali menyeringai—tidak pernah benar-benar tertawa. Wajah oriental sempurnanya dibingkai oleh rambut hitam dengan model raven yang maskulin. Kesempurnaannya didukung oleh postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan atletis.

Gadis yang berjalan tepat di sisinya sudah jelas merupakan gadis paling beruntung sedunia. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali mereka berdua berjalan kaki menyusuri kota bersama-sama, puluhan pasang mata milik kaum hawa menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan membunuh, seolah menginginkannya sirna dari sisi pemuda rupawan itu. Seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh, gadis itu pasti sudah mati sejak pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan sang pemilik sepasang mata onyx itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha—maksudnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke," gadis berambut _cotton candy_ itu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat ekspresi pasangannya ketika ia memanggilnya. Pemuda di sebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alis hitamnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau merasa lapar, tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi.

"Hn."

Senyuman itu melebar. Sebelah tangannya yang putih segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke ke deretan kedai-kedai makanan yang berjajar di pinggir jalan. Mereka berdua memasuki kedai _dango_—makanan manis berbentuk seperti onde yang ditusuk tiga-tiga. Kening Sasuke berkerut saat kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa mengikuti kemauan sang pemilik.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis," cetusnya ketika mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja.

Sakura malah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. "Ayolaaahhh... Sesekali makan makanan manis tidak akan membunuhmu! Selain itu, rasanya akan semakin manis bila makan bersamaku." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata emerald-nya, bertujuan menggoda Sasuke.

"Hhh..." Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas, tidak bisa melawan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua tampak sedang menikmati hidangan beberapa tusuk _dango_. Signifikan sekali perbedaan kedua penghuni meja itu. Si mata emerald menikmati _dango_-nya sambil tertawa-tawa—seolah-olah makanan itu adalah makanan terenak sedunia; sebaliknya, si mata onyx mengerutkan keningnya—seolah-olah _dango_ adalah racun.

"Hei," panggil Sakura setelah beberapa saat mendapatkan visualisasi wajah cemberut Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membuang mukanya ke arah berlawanan, melawan rasa jengkel yang kini tiba ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong~ Ini kan kencan terakhir kita!" Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Bibir mungilnya ternodai saus _dango_ di beberapa bagian.

Sasuke mendekatkan ibu jarinya ke wajah gadis itu, kemudian dengan lembut membersihkan ceceran saus itu.

"Hn," katanya lagi tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, membuat Sakura keki.

Lusa, Sasuke akan berangkat ke N.Y untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya, juga meneruskan kuliah S2-nya di sana selama dua setengah tahun. Maka dari itu Sakura menyebut kencan hari ini dengan sebutan 'kencan terakhir'. Bukan berarti mereka berdua akan menyudahi hubungan mereka.

"Ah," Sakura kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Raut wajahnya tampak lesu. Sinar emerald-nya meredup. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya tidak menghendaki kekasihnya itu menyeberang ke benua lain.

"Masih ada Y!M," jawab Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan piring yang masih berisi tiga tusuk _dango_ dari hadapannya. Entah mengapa, ia alergi sekali pada makanan-makanan manis seperti itu. "Ada _facebook_, _twitter_, MSN, Skype..."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah _online_, Sasuke," potong Sakura cepat. "Jadi sama saja bohong."

Pemuda berambut raven itu terkekeh. "Akan kuusahakan untuk _online_ setiap minggu, bagaimana?"

"Bagus!" Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke—walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar untuk menerima Sakura. "_I'll be missing you, more than you ever know_..."

**.**

Sakura POV

Masih teringat jelas di dalam benakku bagaimana Sasuke menatapku semalam. Kedua mata onyx-nya yang teduh dan dalam menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Kulitku masih teringat bagaimana hangatnya kulit Sasuke saat ia menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Bibirku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan untukku...

Seolah-olah semua itu adalah yang terakhir.

Seolah-olah ia akan pergi dan tak kembali...

Sakura POV Ends

**.**

**Tokyo, March 22nd 2010**

Pagi ini terasa dingin. Entah mengapa pusat sistem tata surya tidak bersinar cerah seperti biasanya. Ia malah menenggelamkan dirinya ke balik gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam yang membuat langit berwarna pekat.

Sakura menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar terasa hangat. Cuaca seolah kembali ke musim salju, kehangatan yang baru saja dirasakannya selama beberapa pekan seolah menguap tanpa jejak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya—uap putih yang dengan segera menghilang berbaur dengan udara.

Sasuke naik pesawat pukul sepuluh malam tadi, seharusnya sekitar setengah jam lagi pesawatnya mendarat di N.Y, dan rencananya pemuda itu akan segera menghubunginya, memberitahukan nomor teleponnya yang baru, yang bisa dihubungi Sakura sewaktu-waktu gadis itu merasa memerlukan Sasuke di sisinya.

Kesepuluh jemarinya kini melingkari sekeliling cangkir keramik berwarna putih yang berisi susu cokelat panas lengkap dengan asap putih tipis yang mengepul menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kakinya yang telanjang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai—membentuk langkah-langkah menuju ruang tengah di mana televisinya berada. Dengan santai Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas karpet yang dipenuhi bantal-bantal kecil, memeluk salah satunya dan menyalakan televisi. Ia akan menonton beberapa acara yang dianggapnya menarik selama menunggu Sasuke meneleponnya.

Ia menemukan tayangan film kartun untuk anak-anak yang dirasanya cukup menarik, kemudian ia memfokuskan kedua mata emerald-nya untuk menikmati acara itu sembari menempelkan ujung gelasnya ke bibir, menyesap cairan manis hangat berkalsium itu.

Beberapa menit acara berlangsung, tiba-tiba sebuah tayangan berita menginterupsi kartun yang sedang ditontonnya. Entah mengapa, bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh Sakura bergidik.

"_Berita mendadak ini dikirim dari New York, pukul enam sore waktu setempat, langsung dari tempat kejadian..."_

"_Pesawat Japan Air Lines dengan nomor penerbangan Boeing 747 gagal mendarat di Bandara Internasional John F. Kennedy. Roda pesawat mengalami selip dan pesawat tersebut terus meluncur hingga pada akhirnya menabrak tembok pembatas bandara..."_

Mata hijau itu membulat. Kedua tangannya tetap memegang gelas yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"_Pesawat Boeing 747 langsung meledak detik it__u juga dan segera diselimuti kobaran api. Bisa dipastikan tidak ada penumpang yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu..."_

Kedua tangan Sakura gemetar.

"_Berikut adalah daftar penumpang Pesawat Boeing 747. Shimura Sai. Fuuma Sasame. Akasuna Sasori..."_

"_... Uchiha Sasuke..."_

**PRANG!**

Gelas di tangannya jatuh berkeping-keping ke permukaan lantai. Serpihan pecahannya mengenai jemari Sakura, membuat darahnya menetes.

Wajah gadis itu memucat. Bola mata hijaunya mengecil. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dingin. Segala di sekitarnya terasa dingin. Tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi memasok panas tubuh untuk meredakan gemetarnya.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke-ku...n?"

Tidak mungkin! Berita ini pasti bohong! Sasuke tidak mengkin mati! Sasuke...!

Sekeliling gadis itu serta-merta berubah menjadi gelap. Tubuhnya lunglai dan terseret gaya gravitasi. Kesadarannya menghilang.

**.**

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Benarkah bahwa kau telah tiada?_

_Benarkah bahwa berita kecelakaan itu benar?_

_Itu... tidak mungkin 'kan, Sasuke-kun...?_

**.**

Sakura P.O.V

**Tokyo, March 28th 2010**

Hari ini, usiaku genap sembilan belas tahun.

Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di balkon ruang apartemenku. Entah apa yang kutunggu selama berdiri di sana. Sepasang lengan kokoh yang akan melingkari tubuhku dari belakang kemudian mengatakan kepadaku supaya aku masuk ke dalam kamar agar tidak sakit? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah tiada, benar 'kan, Sasuke-kun?

Langit tampak samar di mataku. Ah, semua tampak buram sejak hariku kehilanganmu. Rasanya aku bagai terombang-ambing dalam gelombang laut yang dahsyat. Tanpa tujuan. Tanpa pengharapan.

_Sasuke, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku begitu hancur tanpamu?_

"Sasukeeeeee...!" Aku menjerit keras. "Sasukeeeeeee...!"

Air mata itu kembali mengalir lagi. Panas, meluncur menuruni pipiku, menggenang pada permukaan lantai di bawah kakiku.

Mataku melirik kedua pergelangan tanganku yang bergelayut lunglai pada teralis balkon logam. Banyak sekali goresan berwarna kecoklatan yang tertera tak beraturan di sana. Usahaku yang gagal selama bertahun-tahun. Keinginanku untuk menyusulmu yang tak berkesampaian.

_Sasuke, bisakah kau melihat bahwa jiwaku sudah tidak bersemayam dalam tubuh ini lagi?_

"Sasukeeeeeeee...!" Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok berambut raven dengan wajah indah yang selalu menjadi tempatku bersandar.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menyakiti diriku, mengalihkan rasa perih yang tertoreh dalam di hatiku. Namun, aku gagal. Semuanya tak berarti. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan rasa sakit ini...

_Bila kau tidak ada, untuk apa aku hidup...?_

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE...!"

Kedua orangtuaku bilang bahwa aku sudah gila. Mereka membawaku ke segala psikiater yang ada, dengan harapan akan membawa jiwaku kembali. Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka tidak mengerti! Tidak masalah bagiku bila aku dianggap tidak waras. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku tidak perlu membuang kenangan-kenangan manis akanmu, Sasuke...

_Karena kau telah membawa hatiku pergi dan mati._

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, mencoba menatap kemegahan sang rembulan yang biasanya bersinar cemerlang di tengah gelapnya malam, namun, nihil. Tidak ada apapun di langit.

Bulan mati.

Di hari jadiku yang sembilan belas tahun terletak pada akhir bulan, di mana di langit tak ada bulan, karena bulan itu mati.

Sama seperti hatiku yang mati.

Hatiku yang tak akan pernah bersemi lagi.

**.**

_Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun..._

_Istirahatlah dengan tenang di sana..._

**-FIN-**

A/N: Ahh, anoooo~ *speechless setelah baca ulang fic ini* Kok rasanya fic saya makin gaje, ya? Apa saya memang sudah tak bisa membuat fic non-gore lagi? =w=

YEAAAHHH~ fic abal ini adalah fic FOR WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL! [jadi inget yang pertama saya ga ikut =3=] Maaf ya, moderator-moderator WB sekalian [terutama kak Luth yang saya pakai tema buatannya]; saya malah nge-post fic aneh kaya gini~ Mana Sasuke-nya OOC pula DX Ditambah plot jelek dan minim deskrip =w= AAAARRRGGGHHH saya memalukan DX

Tapi terima kasih sekali bagi yang sudah mau membaca, apalagi mau memberikan review-nya :3

Review please?

(/\)

Sign,

mysticahime

041210

p.s: tolong vote polling di profil saya XD


End file.
